bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing Hamlet
The Fishing Hamlet is a location in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description The Fishing Hamlet is the top layer of the Hunter's Nightmare, invisible from the ground below. The Hamlet is accessed only through the Astral Clocktower. It is composed of a wide market plaza surrounding a large well; a communal area filled with habitation huts, overlooked by a large Lighthouse; a large cave system where the actual fishing occurred; and a beach on the coast. There are many mysteries surrounding this bizarre land, but it is known that this fishing village is where a Great One washed ashore on one of its beaches. That Great One was Kos, and it carried within its body, two things, parasites, and a fetus. Throughout this village, players can observe the degree of decay the sea has had on the village. For instance, corals sprout from everywhere, the water has overflown the village in many places, and either Kos, or the parasites, that were carried by the beached Great One (perhaps even both), have had an effect on the villagers that resided in the Hamlet, having transformed into beings that resemble hybrids of humanoids and fish or molluscs. However, there is an interesting thing to observe about these villagers. They appear to pray to Kos, and they also seem to be harvesting the parasites as appear to use them as fuel. Evidence for this observation can be seen in that they have plenty of large, explosive oil urns laying around, they use firebombs to attack the player, and the candles appear to be burning with the parasites themselves. Dialogue These are the muttering around the houses in the Fishing Hamlet. Lamps in the Area *Fishing Hamlet *Lighthouse Hut *Coast Connections *Astral Clocktower Unmarked Locations *Dark Well NPCs *Simon the Harrowed *Fishing Hamlet Priest Enemies *Fish Dog *Fishman *Fishman Mage *Snail Woman *Winter Lantern Mini-Boss *Giant Fishman NPC Hunters *Brador, Church Assassin Boss *Orphan of Kos Notes *The oil barrels in this area are considerably more powerful than those in other parts of the game, not to mention that their flames linger on the ground for a while. It is capable of killing Giant Fishmen if they get too close to it. *You will receive +4 Insight when discovering the Fishing Hamlet. Trivia *The Fishing Hamlet and their denizens are heavily inspired by H.P. Lovecraft's "The Shadow Over Innsmouth". *The Scholars of Byrgenwerth once thought that the Great Ones were linked to the sea. When the carcass of Kos washed up on the Coast, the parasites that once lived inside her poured out of it, and the villagers took it for a sign of kindness from this being, whom they started worshipping as a deity. This caught the attention of Byrgenwerth and they sent hunters to raid the village, and commit mass murder to harvest eyes. Amongst the hunters were Lady Maria, Gehrman, and perhaps both Master Willem, Laurence, and Micolash themselves. **The parasites are being harvested by the hamlet's denizens for fuel. Many flammable barrels and urns can be seen scattering in the farm, possibly to store up the oil extracted from these parasites. *It is possible to see the Hunter's Nightmare in the depths of the fishing hamlet. But since the hamlet has been long sucked into the nightmare, possibly that there are many layers of dream. And as the Cosmic Eye Watcher Badge states "Here we stand, feet planted in the earth, but might the cosmos be very near us, only just above our heads?" This also explain why there is a Snail Woman falling from the sky in Hunter's Nightmare, near the Whirligig Saw. Gallery Fishing_Hamlet_concept_art_2.jpg|Fishing Hamlet concept art Fishing_Hamlet_concept_art_3.jpg Fishing_Hamlet_concept_art_4.jpg Fishing_Hamlet_concept_art_6.jpg Fishing_Hamlet_concept_art_1.jpg|Concept art of the outside of the Parasite farm Parasite_farm_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Parasite farm Fishing Hamlet (plaza).jpg|The Fishing Hamlet's Plaza Fishing Hamlet (the well).jpg|The well Fishing Hamlet (misc.).jpg Fishing Hamlet (path to lighthouse).jpg|Path to the Lighthouse Hut Lighthouse Hut.jpg Shipwreck.png|The ship wrecks Explosive Oil Urns (Fishing Hamlet).jpg|Explosive Oil Urns vKuZ2Z0.jpg|Hunter's Nightmare can be seen in the depths of Fishing Hamlet water Fishing Hamlet №1.png Fishing Hamlet №2.png Fishing Hamlet №3.png Fishing Hamlet №4.png RCO004.jpg|The Fishing Hamlet as seen in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. ru:Рыбацкая деревня Category:Locations Category:Hunter's Nightmare Headstone Lamps Category:DLC Location